RED ROSE
by Alice Adalie
Summary: Mereka hanyalah sekelompok pembunuh bayaran, yang menginginkan keadilan di tanah kelahiran mereka.


**Prancis **

Kelam malam merayap menggantikan cerahnya mentari. Tenggelamnya mentari tak dapat menghentikan gemuruh aktivitas penduduk, begitu pula suara-suara menyakitkan yang timbul karena telah menghilangnya satu nyawa yang diambil secara paksa dari tubuhnya.

Disalah satu cafe di kota tersebut, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang melirik sinis ke arah seonggok tubuh yang baru saja mereka renggut nyawanya. Tubuh seorang pria tua, seorang koruptor handal yang telah menyengsarakan berpuluh ribu masyarakat itu kini telah dingin, membeku. Pancaran sinar rembulan yang menjadi satu-satunya penyinar tempat tersebut semakin mempertegas suasana mencengkam yang hadir merayap, keluar bersama pancaran dingin dua pasang manik pemuda yang baru saja menyelesaikan **kewajiban **mereka.

"Misi telah selesai" ucap salah satu pemuda menyimpan kembali pedang yang baru saja ia gunakan kedalam sarungnya. Pemuda berambut honey blonde itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang partner yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. "Sebaiknya kita bakar tempat ini, untuk menghilangkan jejak" ujar sang sahabat yang memiliki mata -hampir- sewarna langit malam itu.

Pemuda berambut honey blonde tersebut mengangguk sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari cafe, yang menjadi saksi kesadisan tugasnya bersama sang sahabat. Dan menyulutkan api yang segera melahap habis bangunan tua yang berdiri di hadapan mereka, lalu berlalu pergi membaur dengan kelamnya malam.

* * *

**_RED ROSE_**

**_Rated: T_**

**_Genre : Mystery, Crime_**

**_Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Yamaha, dan Alice hanya meminjam namanya saja (Kalau boleh beneran sih Alice mau ahahah)_**

**_Warning : OOC, OC, Abal, Garing, dan beberapa hal yang dapat membunuhmu._**

* * *

Seperti hari-hari biasa di kota Prancis. Selalu terjadi kekacauan dimana-mana dimulai dari pencurian, pembunuhan, kekerasan, dan jangan lupa demonstrasi rakyat yang menuntut keadilan kepada kaum bangsawan yang hanya mementingkan diri mereka sendiri.

Disudut jalan tepatnya di sebuah gang yang tak jauh dari tempat demontrasi di laksanakan. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut bubble gumnya berserta sepasang manik azure terlihat sedang menyaksikan pelaksanaan demonstrasi massa yang sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dikota kelahirannya tersebut.

"Kali ini targetnya adalah George, George Fernandes. Ia telah merugikan rakyat dengan menggelapkan sejumlah uang rakyat." Ucap seorang pemuda misterius berjubah hitam yang telah berdiri di belakang perempuan tersebut. " Menurut kabar ia sedang mengadakan kunjungan untuk mengikuti pesta teh kerajaan" lanjutnya.

"Berapa bayaran yang ingin _**ia **_berikan?" tanya perempuan bermahkota sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu dengan menyeringai. "150F, namun ia akan memberikan anda 3 kali lipatnya jika dapat membunuh pria tua tersebut pada saat pesta berlangsung, di hadapan para pengunjung".

"Baiklah, aku terima tugas ini" ucap perempuan itu tersenyum, dan kembali mengenakan jubah merah yang senada dengan gaun yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Berhati-hatilah _Luka_" ucap pemuda misterius tersebut, memperingatkan "Sepertinya target sudah mengetahui hal ini, dan ia telah membawa beberapa anak buahnya"

Perempuan yang dipanggil Luka tersebut membalikkan badannya tersenyum kepada pemuda yang berada didepannya "Kamu tahu aku Dell, perkerjaan seperti ini adalah sarapanku sehari-hari. Aku tidak akan mati dengan mudah, setidaknya sampai aku bisa membalaskan dendamku" ucapnya yang kemudian berlari membaur dengan para demonstrasi.

* * *

Perempuan bernama lengkap Megurine Luka itu, terlihat memasuki sebuah bar. Tersenyum saat sang bartender yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya tersenyum kepadanya. "Grand-pere" ucapnya menyapa pria tua, sang bartender tersebut. "Ah comment allez-vous Luka?" tanya sang bartender masih dengan tersenyum. Luka membalas senyum pria tua didepannya "Saya baik, terimakasih kakek.." ucapnya. "Sama-sama Luka"

"Apa mereka telah datang? Red Rose?" Luka bertanya.

"Mereka sudah berkumpul sejak satu jam yang lalu"

"Terimakasih kakek aku akan menemu mereka sekarang" Luka berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah yang menjadi markas organisasi mereka _**RED ROSE**_. Sebuah organisasi yang semuanya berprofesi sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Demi membawa kebebasan kepada kota kelahiran mereka.

"Bonjour Luka, tak tahukah kami sudah menunggu anda untuk waktu yang cukup lama?" ucap seorang perempuan yang diketahui bernama Lily tersebut kesal.

"Desole Lily, sebaiknya kamu duduk" perintah Luka bosan "Miku, dimana Gakupo?"

Hatsune Miku perempuan yang sedang duduk sambil mebaca bukunya itu terlihat melirik sekilas sang sahabat "Ia ada diruangannya, sepertinya ada sedikit masalah dengan misi yang di jalankan Kaito dan Len" Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. 'Bukankah misi itu berjalan dengan mulus? Bukankah mereka berhasil menghabisi target?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hey! Lihat berita terbaru!" teriak perempuan bermahkota honey blonde secara tiba-tiba. "Berita apa Rin?" tanya Miku kepada perempuan yang diketahui bernama lengkap Kagamine Rin.

"Sepertinya hal ini yang membuat Gakupo marah besar kepada Kaito dan Len!" ucapnya membuat ketiga perempuan diruangan tersebut langsung tertarik untuk membaca selembaran yang baru saja temannya bawa.

"Jadi ini yang membuat ketua marah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi hanya hal ini yang menyangkutkan nama misi yang mereka jalankan, Miku"

"Aku merasakan hal yang menarik akan segera terjadi" Lily menyeringai.

"Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik" Luka tersenyum penuh arti setelah membaca berita yang tertera pada lembaran lusuh itu.

* * *

**Hiyaa! saya kembali lagi! kali ini ceritanya bertema assasin huhuhu~.  
Cerita terinspirasi dari Assasin Creed, I love that game!  
Dan, jujur. Ini cerita aku ambil dari fanficku yang da di fictionpress. Dana pemeran utamanya aslinya bukan Vocaloid.  
Baikklah biar saya jelaskan pemeran utamanya yang asli dan sebagai siapa mereka di fandom Vocaloid ini.**

**Pertama pemeran utama dari Red Rose yaitu Megurine Luka as Scarlet Flandre**

**Lily as Valentina Isabel**

**Miku Hatsune as Feyna Aelison**

**Rin Kagamine as Cecilia Kate**

**Kaito Shion as Robert Andelison**

**Gakupo as Michaelis Sebastian**

**Kagamine Len as ****Josef Bryson**

**Dell as Erdan**

**Dan yang untuk Georde Fernandez itu hanyalah OC hehehe**

**Baiklah sekian dulu perkenalan/prolog dari RED ROSE, sebagai penutupnya~**

**R**

**R**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!**

**!**


End file.
